greatest_freak_out_everfandomcom-20200213-history
Greatest freak out ever 3 (FAKE) Transcript
This article is a transcript of the Greatest Freakout Ever episode "Greatest freak out ever 3 (FAKE)" from lost, which aired on June 29, 2009. ---- *'Jack: '''Okay, it's Stephen's 16th birthday party and... he has a present. He doesn't know it is yet. Are you excited, Stephen? *'Stephen: Uh, yeah. *'''Jennifer: What do you think it could be? *'Stephen:' Uh, I don't... I don't know we're outside so... a car. Yes! *'Jennifer:' (Laughing) *'Stephen:' Yes. *'Jennifer:' (Laughing) *'Stephen:' Seriously? *'Jennifer:' Well, this is your first car. *'Woman:' Yeah! Yeah! Happy Birthday! *'Jennifer:' It's not like we're gonna get you something that... that we're gonna worry about getting beat up. *'Stephen:' Yeah, but everyone in school is gonna think I'm a fag. *'Mr. Miyagi: '''Yeah, but it's much safer than... *'Stephen: Jack, turn the camera off. *'Mr. Miyagi: '''It's, it's much safer than all of these cars that, people are driving out there, it's much safer than all these sport cars. *'Stephen: Jack. Yeah, but it looks like a re... *'Jennifer:' For your first car, you know that, that way you can get a job. *'Stephen:' Jack, turn the camera off. *'Jennifer:' And save... save up. *'David:' Well, you better start acting like you appreciate it. *'Jennifer:' He can get a job and save up. *'Jack: '''Where's he going? *'Jennifer:' I don't know. *'Mr. Miyagi: Stephen. *'Woman: '''What's wrong? *'Jack: Wow. *'Woman: '''What's wrong with him? *'Jack: Wow, that's like the saddest thing I've ever seen. *'Woman: '''It runs. *'Jennifer: Well, he can get a job and save up for a nice car. Or he can make payments on it. Where you going? Oh, yeah, right! *'Stephen: '''Swear. *'Jennifer:' You better not. *'Jack: Stephen... *'''David: You better not do that, boy. *'Stephen: '''I swear. *'David:' No. *'Woman: What's wrong? *'''David: Son. You better not do it. Stop! (Jack laughs and his family are shocked that Stephen hits the truck with a baseball bat like a Streets of Rage character) Stop it! *'Jack: '''Ha, ha! *'David:' Stop! Stop it! *'Jennifer: Jack, turn the camera off! *'Jack: '''It's off, I turn it off! I turn it off! It's off. (Laughing) *'Stephen: 'Piece of crap! Now everyone's gonna think I'm stupid! They're gonna think I'm freakin' poor! *'David: Get off of it. *'Stephen: '''They're gonna think I'm... (Stephen tries to rip his shirt off but fails miserably) poor! *'Jack: Oh, ho my... *'Stephen: '''They're think I'm... Freakin' poor! *'David: Stop! *'Stephen: '''NO!!! *'Jack: (Laughing) *'Stephen: '''Turn... SHUT UP! *'Woman: 'Oh, my god! *'Jennifer: Stop it! *'Woman: '''What's wrong with you? *'Jennifer:' Oh, my god. *'Woman: Stephen! *'''Jennifer: Oh, my god. *'Stephen: '''They're think I'm... what, It was already that... *'Jennifer:' Jack, turn that... are you still filming that... Shut it off! *'Jack: It's off, it's off, it's off! *'Stephen: '''Shut up! *'Jennifer: Turn it off. *'Jack: '''It's off. *'Stephen: HE'S LYING! *'''Woman: Oh, my god. *'Jennifer:' Shut... *'Stephen:' This is what it looked like before. Doesn't look any freakin' different. *'Jennifer:' All right, give me the camera. *'Stephen:' He has it. *'Jack:' Shut u... *(The video has been stopped) Category:Transcripts Category:Lost Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts